Free Chocolate?
by BlueBully
Summary: Being from another planet Venom didn't know about the Halloween celebration until the night of, but Eddie denies his request to go trick-or-treating. Thankfully Anne has an idea to convince him otherwise. M/M and F/M Tickle Fic


Killed two birds with one stone in this one.

 _ **"Prompt, Venom first learning about Halloween and he begs Eddie to take him trick or treating but he declines and he tickles him until he says yes."**_

 **AND**

 _ **"How about Anne and Venom teaming up on Eddie? Well, I think Eddie will get tortured badly XD"**_

Yes, I know Halloween is long over, but this was too cute to pass up. XD Haven't had much time for writing and with occasional writer's block I didn't get it out as soon as I wanted to, but here it is now. Hope you'll still enjoy it. ^_^

 **Summary:** Being from another planet Venom didn't know about the Halloween celebration until the night of, but Eddie denies his request to go trick-or-treating. Thankfully Anne has an idea to convince him otherwise. **M/M and F/M Tickle Fic**

Word Count: 3,049

Was just aiming to write a little short something, but you know how it goes. XD

Venom had questions. So many questions.

Eddie tried to keep in mind that Venom was not of this world so a lot of human customs and actions were...well, alien to him. He did his best to explain things when the symbiote's curiosities arose, though couldn't help feeling like he was babysitting a toddler half the time they went out in public.

Still he had gotten used to the constant inquiries by now, and came to expect them at any given moment in the day. Just like tonight.

 _"Eddie, what is happening?"_ They symbiote asked, peeking out from underneath the hood on Eddie's sweater as they walked through the city.

"What are you talking about?" Eddie asked, not really paying attention as he was looking down at his smart phone and writing a text.

 _"There are mutants running around on the streets,"_ Venom had such concern in his voice so Eddie finally looked up, but then just rolled his eyes when he realized what night it was.

"Relax, they aren't mutants. They're just kids in costumes celebrating Halloween."

 _"Halloween?"_

"It's a sort of holiday. Every year on the thirty-first of October kids dress up as whatever they want to be. It's just for fun, and they can become anything from a scary monster to a superhero to looking like their favorite celebrity. The possibilities are endless really," Eddie explained as Venom took a moment to analyze that information.

 _"Hmm, a strange tradition, though I guess we understand the idea of wanting to pretend to be something one is not."_

"Yeah, there's that, but they also do it for all the free candy it gets them."

A mental record scratch sounded inside Venom's head.

 _"...Candy?"_

Eddie nodded, and pushed Venom's head back inside his hood to keep him hidden.

"Hey, someone's gonna see you. Yes, candy. The kids walk around the neighborhoods in their costumes, ringing people's door bells and saying 'Trick or treat', and then the people give them candy."

 _"Would this candy happen to include...chocolate?"_

"Yeah, usually. Sometimes people even give out the fullsize bars if they're lucky," he looked down to type another text, not noticing how Venom was now drooling a little more than usual.

 _"Well that settles it. We should participate in this quest of acquiring these candies."_

Eddie snorted and shook his head.

"It's called trick-or-treating. And absolutely not. It's only for kids anyways."

 _"You're short enough to pass for a child,"_ Venom smirked, making Eddie growl at his insult as he finally put his phone into his pocket.

"Fuck you. I'm not that short. Another problem is we don't have a costume."

This is where Venom got really excited.

 _"I will be our costume! Problem solved! Don't you see, Eddie? We'll blend right in!"_

"Sorry, no way. We're not going trick-or-treating. If you want chocolate I'll buy you some in the morning."

 _"But Eddie, why buy when it is free?"_

Eddie was getting a little annoyed with Venom's persistence on the topic, and snapped at him briefly.

"Because we're not little kids, and I'm not going to spend my night begging for free candy that's why! Besides, I promised Anne we'd stop by tonight," he pulled back his sleeve to look down at his watch, realizing that they were running late as he hurried along.

 _"Edddddiiiiiiieeee..."_

"Not another word about it. No candy. That's final."

...

"Hey guys, nice of you to come by. I haven't gotten to see you in awhile," she gave Eddie a friendly kiss on the cheek as he nodded and stepped into her condo.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, just been a little crazy at work lately, but glad you were free tonight."

As Eddie shrugged off his big sweatshirt Anne noticed Venom draped limply over his shoulder with a disappointed look on his face.

"Why so glum, Venom?" Anne asked with genuine concern, having become just as attached to him as Eddie was. The serpent-shaped alien sighed sadly.

 _"Eddie was telling us about this wonderful event called Halloween that's happening tonight, but he won't let us do the trick-or-treat thing."_

"What? Why not, Eddie? It'd be a good experience for him to get out around more people," she appeared shocked that he would even fathom the idea of not allowing Venom to participate, making Eddie facepalm in disbelief.

"Anne, please don't encourage this. I've already told him 'no' several times already."

"Well you should reconsider. You know he'd love all the free chocolate that you guys would get," the lawyer winked at his friend who perked up instantly upon finding that Anne was on his side, as well as with the mention of his favorite treat.

 _"YES! Chocolate!"_

"See? Don't tell me that I know your symbiote's addictions more than you do," she chuckled as Eddie rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm very aware of his fixations, but the answer is still no. I've made up my mind," he crossed his arms with a firm nod and glanced back at the again discouraged Venom to make sure he was listening.

"Oh give it a rest. Just take the little guy trick-or-treating. It won't kill you," Anne teased as she poked him in the ribs while he wasn't looking.

"Aay!" He jumped as he swatted at her offending hand and recovered, "You're right, I wouldn't be that lucky."

"Stop being so morose. C'mooon Eddiiiie, go have a little fun," she cornered him by the front door and shortly tickled him about the waist as he curled over in a fit of giggles and tried to block her with his arms.

"Heeheeheehee! Stohahop! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Sorry, but I'm a lawyer, and it's my job to defend the righteous. Now are you going to take him or not?"

"Um yeah, not," Eddie maintained, thinking he had gotten the final say, but learned how wrong he was when Anne smugly looked over at his alien companion.

"Venom, have I ever told you how ridiculously ticklish Eddie is?"

Her grin grew as she watched the color instantly drain out of the man's face.

 _"Is that the thing where he gets all weird and laughs for no reason if I touch certain areas on his body? Like you were just doing? He told me he would die if I kept doing that to him,"_ Venom tilted his head with uncertainty as he now eyed his friend.

"Eddie, now why would you lie to him like that? No, he definitely will not die. Well, maybe of embarrassment once you get him squealing like a little girl," she giggled as Eddie tried to put on a tough face and act like what she was saying wasn't having an effect on him.

"C'mon Anne, that's a bit of an exaggeration. I'd say I'm moderately ticklish at best. Nothing out of the ordinary-HEE!"

Anne could move deceptively fast when she wanted as she reached over and goosed his side before he even knew what was happening.

"Really, you could literally tickle him anywhere and he'd react. He's just that ticklish."

 _"So it doesn't hurt him?"_ Venom asked carefully, always having worried that doing such a thing would damage his host's body in some way. At least that's what Eddie had convinced him.

"Nope. All it does is make him giggle," she laughed herself as Eddie blushed and just resigned himself to the situation.

"Ok whatever, so I'm really ticklish. We can all stop making fun of me now."

But Anne wasn't done yet.

"By the way, did Eddie ever explain to you why the kids say trick-or-treat?"

The symbiote shook his snake-like head with interest while Eddie tried to figure out what Anne was up to.

"It's like a trade off. See they're basically giving an option; you either give them a treat, or you get some kind of trick played on you. And from the looks of this situation it seems like Eddie is not making with the treats. Which means..."

 _"Time for a trick!"_ Venom shouted; proud that he had figured it out, though Eddie was still lost on what that meant for him.

"Exactly! And I think I've got just the thing to convince him to take you trick-or-treating..."

She struck before Eddie could get wise to her plan, lunging forward and tickling his sides mercilessly. Eddie was laughing immediately as he flailed at her hands and backed up, trying to get away from her.

"Heeheehee! Anne dohon't! Ahah! Why are you...eeheehehe...helping him?!"

"Because he deserves it! And besides, this'll be fun!" She pursued him with fingers poking and wiggling into his waist as he squirmed like mad and stumbled back into the furniture.

"Nohoho! Aaa-Anne! Hahahahah! Don't tickle don't tickle!"

Anne pushed into him hard so he fell back onto her couch as she hovered over him and continued attacking his ribcage.

"Ohhh look, I'm tickling you! Coochie coochie coo!"

"No! Heeheeheehee-no! Please! I'll do aahaaanything!" Eddie begged between laughs as he wriggled back and forth and hugged his arms around his body for some protection.

"Take Venom trick-or-treating then," Anne grinned smugly, winking up at the alien who was watching the whole thing and certain that he'd be eating bottomless chocolate in no time. But Eddie only shook his head.

"Exce-hept for thaahaahaat!"

"Those are our terms, and if you do not concede then I'm afraid we have no choice then to continue the torture," the way Eddie was curling up was making it a little harder to get at his torso now, "Hey, help me out here, Venom?"

The symbiote was more than ready to join in.

 _"On it. Put your arms up,"_ he commanded his host as he took control of his body and made him lift his arms over his head.

"No!" The journalist shrieked as he yanked them back down with all his strength, only to have them pulled back up, then down, then up in a sort of tug-o-war with his inner parasite.

 _"Put them up!"_

"No, please! I want to live!" Eddie laughed frantically as he looked up at Anne's hungry smile, knowing that she was going to absolutely wreck him if he couldn't guard any of his spots.

Finally Venom just wrapped the man's wrists together in the black ooze and held his arms up by force much to Eddie's horror.

"Shit! Guys please! Don't do this to me-Hehe! Hehahaha ahahahahahahaha! No stop! Staahahahahaaap!"

Anne had descended upon him once more in a fury of tickles, causing Eddie's whole body to stiffen as he screwed his eyes shut and threw his head back in guffaws.

"Sorry, can't stop until you change your mind. Oooh, this was always a good spot...," her fingers raked along his belly, making sure to squeeze up and down his waist in between as the man squealed and thrashed on the couch.

"Eeheheheheheehee! Hehehelp! Hahahahahaa! Someone he-helllllp!" He yelled out to no one in particular, and not really expecting anyone to actually come to his aid. Naturally his plea was used against him.

"Did you hear that, Venom? He wants you to help me," Anne smirked at the symbiote, who looked like he had been patiently waiting for his invite.

 _"I heard it. If that's what he wants,"_ Venom grinned as a handful of tendrils emerged from Eddie's back and began flicking around inside his armpits.

"Bahaahhaah! Nohohohohooo! Thaahaat's n-not what I...C'mon guhuhuys! Ihihit's only fuhucking caahaandy!"

 _"It's not just 'fucking candy', Eddie. It's OUR fucking candy!"_ Venom growled as tendrils exploded out and began attacking all over Eddie's body. They tickled his ribs, his neck, his knees, under his arms, even behind his ears, while Anne got full reign of his stomach.

Eddie was now a crying hysterical mess as his squirming turned violent, causing Venom to quickly restrain his kicking legs to keep Anne out of any danger.

"Aaahahahahahahahaa! St...Stop stohahahahahooop! Hahahahahaahaaha! You're bohohoth cra-haazy!"

"Are we? You're the one who'd rather be tickled to death than go to a few doors asking for candy," Anne giggled, squeezing his waist area once more while tears ran down her ex's cheeks from laughing too hard.

But Eddie realized she was right. This was way too much for him to endure over something as nonsensical as candy.

"Ahaha! Ahahalright! For the lohohove of Go-hahahah-od, juhuhust stooooop! Fuhuhuhuck!"

"You think he means it?" Anne looked over at the symbiote with a smirk as he took a quick scan of Eddie's mind and nodded.

 _"Yes, he does. He's not as stupid as he looks sometimes,"_ he then retreated all the tendrils back inside Eddie's body as Anne also relented and moved off of the panting man, who was now shooting Venom a dirty glare.

"Gee...thanks...asshole," he growled, flinching as Venom leaned in and the long tongue licked the side of his face.

 _"You're welcome, Eddie. So treat now?"_

Eddie shoved the alien's head away with a roll of his eyes as he got up.

"Yeah ok, treat. Just no more tricks, deal?"

 _"Deal! Now lets go!"_ Venom was already moving to the door while Eddie tried to protest.

"Don't I get a minute to..."

 _"NOW!"_

"Alright alright, geez!" He looked back at Anne with a shrug as Venom dragged him along, "Ok, I guess we're going."

"Bye boys, have fun!" Anne waved, hiding her laughing smile behind her hand. With Venom's insatiable drive and curiosity she had a feeling that Eddie was going to be way over his head with this one.

 **HOURS LATER...**

Eddie groaned as he stumbled through the door of his apartment with a garbage bag loaded with candy in his arms. Venom had insisted they keep going until the bag was full, making it now almost midnight for a very tired Eddie Brock.

Venom was practically bouncing on his shoulders with excitement.

 _"Dump it out! We wants to see it all!"_

Eddie didn't even argue and just emptied the bag all over the living room floor as Venom disconnected from his body with a gleeful squeal and dove into the pile of candy. He didn't bother to unwrap any of the candies and just ate them wrapper and all.

"Take it easy, you'll get a stomachache," Eddie warned with a shake of his head, though knowing that Venom had no problem eating anything you could throw at him. Not that he cared after all the miles of walking he'd been forced to do.

He wasn't even going to try to make it to his bed and just collapsed onto his couch in exhaustion; kicking off his shoes and putting his feet up to lay down as he threw an arm over his tired eyes.

 _"Aren't you going to try some?"_ Venom asked with a mouthful as he continued to dig through the mound.

"No," Eddie grunted bluntly, not moving a muscle.

 _"But it's the most delicious thing we've ever eaten! Better than those human heads we got to bite off!"_

"Whoopdie-fuckin'-doo," he grumbled once more as Venom paused in his binging for the moment.

 _"Is Eddie mad at us?"_

The journalist groaned loudly at the persistence of his roommate.

"Venom, it's been a really long night. I'm exhausted, I feel like I've walked half way around the whole city, and my dogs are killin' me."

The symbiote was confused.

 _"But Eddie, you don't own a dog..."_

"It's an expression. It means my feet hurt. Now just keep it down, I'm trying to sleep."

The black alien tilted his head with concern and swallowed what was in his mouth before making his way over to where his host lay.

 _"We have worn out our Eddie. Perhaps we can help?"_ Venom slithered up onto the couch, shifting into his man-like form so Eddie's feet were now on his lap, _"A massage?"_

Eddie was pleasantly surprised by Venom's uncharacteristic offer, but didn't think anything of it as he nodded with a small smile. If Venom could heal his broken bones then surely he could make a little soreness easily go away.

"Sure, thanks buddy. I mean, it's the least you could do for dragging me all over the city. Just watch it, my feet are pretty ticklish," he chuckled softly, though unable to see the sly grin that crept onto his friend's face.

 _"Oh, are they?"_

The tired journalist could now feel his ankles being wrapped by tendrils as he instinctively pulled back on his legs, only to find that it had been to keep him immobile.

"Hey, uh, wh...what're you doing?" He asked nervously as he moved his arm off of his eyes to look up, though deep down he already knew exactly what was on the symbiote's mind.

 _"...Tickling."_

With that definite confirmation Eddie quickly sat up in dread and yanked even harder on his legs.

"No no, don't! Let me go, man! You said no more tricks!"

 _"Just lay back and relax,"_ Venom smirked as Eddie was forcefully pulled back down against the cushions while the big alien then easily removed the man's socks, _"Don't think you'll need these."_

He briefly dangled them for the panic-stricken Eddie to see before tossing them over the back of the couch.

"No dude, please! I can't take it! What do you want from me?!"

The teasing was paused with Venom giving Eddie a mischievous grin.

 _"I think you know. Promise to take us trick-or-treating every year?"_

Eddie momentarily lost his fear as he shouted in outrage.

"What?! Are you out of your mind?! No goddamn way!"

Venom had hoped that Eddie still had a little fight left in him, and his sudden outburst showed that he had the energy. As more tendrils began to manifest he saw the man's eyes widen as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat from nervous anticipation.

Eddie didn't always think things through, and his stubbornness made it even harder for him to go along with the symbiote's ideas most of the time. But if Eddie was as ticklish on his feet as he claimed then Venom had no doubt that he'd fold and agree to his demands in no time.

For now the journalist would just have to learn the hard way, and hearing his uncontrollable giggling with only a single tendril stroking the bottom of his foot told Venom that this would be a lesson he wouldn't forget any time soon.


End file.
